A Seed in the Garden
by The L33t One
Summary: A cute one-shot where Big Macintosh discovers that he is a father, and Cheerilee is the mother. Big Macintosh x Cheerilee


Big Macintosh walked back inside after a long day of work at Sweet Apple Acres. He went back in the kitchen to get a drink of apple juice. While he was in the kitchen someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it!" Apple Bloom said as she ran to the door and opened it. Her teacher, Ms. Cheerilee, was at the door. "Oh Ms. Cheerilee! You've been gone for an entire week. Are you feeling better now?"

Cheerilee gave a light hearted smile. "Yes I am. All of your get well soon cards helped a lot."

Apple Bloom smiled with pride. "Glad we could help you."

"Look, Apple Bloom, is your brother home? I really need to talk to him."

"Yeah he's home. Just got done working on the orchard." Apple Bloom turned back around to the kitchen. "Big Mac someone's here to see you."

Big Macintosh walked out and saw Cheerilee. "Hello." He greeted.

"Hello Big Mac. Can you come take a walk with me? There's something really Important I need to tell you."

"Eeyup."

The two earth ponies walked down the path to Ponyville. Cheerilee sighed. "Hey Big Mac, you remember the time the girls gave us that love potion?"

"Eeyup."

"Well, when we were under the spell…at one point we…made love." Big Macintosh's eyes widened as his face turned redder than it already was. "Yeah…it was nine months ago." She looked back up at Big Macintosh, who looked back. "You don't know where I'm going with this do you?"

"Nope."

"We made love _nine_ _months_ ago." Big Macintosh still didn't understand. "Ugh, please don't make me say it. Fine…you got me pregnant." Big Macintosh gasped and nearly fainted. "Yeah. I was too embarrassed to tell you. The foal was born last week. I was able to get a nurse to watch her while I went and got you." They walked to the hospital and greeted one of the nurses. She rolled a stroller up to them.

Big Macintosh peered inside of it. Inside there was a sleeping, violet-colored foal. She had a long, orange mane much similar to his.

"Her name is Little Seed. Look I know this is a lot for you to take in. I'm not asking you to take responsibility as her father or anything; I'm more than capable of taking care of her myself. I just need you to foal-sit her while I'm teaching my classes. Even if you can't, at least let Granny Smith or Applejack take care of her. Could you do that for me?"

Big Macintosh stared into the stroller at his daughter. He knew that he had to help take care of her. "Eeyup."

Cheerilee smiled. "Thank you. Could you take her today? I need to plan my lessons for tomorrow."

"Eeyup."

"Thank you Big Mac. I really appreciate this. There's diapers and baby formula on the bottom of the stroller. Oh and one more thing…please don't leave her alone with Apple Bloom. I know she means well most of the time…but her tendency to cause trouble makes me worry."

"Don't worry," Big Macintosh said. He nodded to Cheerilee and started to wheel the stroller towards Sweet Apple Acres. He peaked over at Little Seed, who was still sound asleep. Foal sitting was nothing new to him; he used to do it all the time with Apple Bloom. But there was something different about this. Little Seed was his own daughter, not just his sister. Big Macintosh felt a strange attachment towards her.

When he got back to Sweet Apple Acres Applejack was planting apple seedlings. She looked up and was puzzled to see her older brother pushing a stroller. "Now what on Equestria is this about?" She mumbled to herself as she approached her brother. She saw Little Seed in the stroller and was even more puzzled. "Uh, hey Big Mac, what's with the foal?"

"Apparently I'm her father." Big Macintosh replied.

Applejack's eyes widened, then she shook her head. "I don't even want to know. Anyway I got the last of the apple trees planted and fertilized. So all of the farm work is done for the day."

"Thanks," Big Mac rolled the stroller inside the house and looked at Little Seed. "Well uh…this is my house. Our house I guess." He saw Granny Smith sleeping in her rocking chair. He walked up to her. "Hey Granny wake up."

Granny Smith opened her eyes. "Huh, oh good morning Big Macintosh."

"It's afternoon Granny. But right now…there's something I need to tell you." He rolled the stroller up to Granny Smith. "This is my daughter Little Seed."

Granny Smith peered into the stroller. "How did this happen?"

Big Macintosh blushed. "It's a long story. I was hoping you could look after her."

Granny Smith shook her head. "I'm sorry Big Macintosh, but I'm afraid not. She's your daughter, not mine. I'll look after her while you're doing your farm work; but other than that she's your responsibility."

Big Macintosh sighed. "I understand."

Apple Bloom came running in the room. "Hey Big Mac, how is Ms…" She caught sight of the stroller. "What's this?" She ran over and saw Little Seed. "A foal?"

"Yes," Granny Smith said. "She's Big Macintosh's new daughter."

"Daughter? You mean I'm an aunty?"

"Eeyup."

"Who's her mommy?"

"Ms. Cheerilee."

"Wait, you and Ms. Cheerilee have a baby? Does that mean you're married?"

"Uh…no…"

"Then how come you have a baby? Don't mommies and daddies need to be married to have babies?"

"It's complicated," Granny Smith cut in. "I'll explain it to you later."

Apple Bloom pouted. "Fine. Can I at least know her name?"

"Little Seed."

"Well then," Apple Bloom said with a smile. "Welcome to the family Little Seed." Little Seed's eyes blinked open. "Oh, she's waking up!" Little Seed started to cry. "What's wrong with her?"

Granny Smith sniffed the air. "Oh, looks like we got ourselves a grade A stink-a-roo."

"Eww!"' Apple Bloom ran out of the room.

Big Macintosh sighed as he lifted Little Seed out of the stroller and lied her down on the ground. He took a new diaper out from under the stroller and got to work.

"You know what you're doing?" Granny Smith asked.

"Eeyup. I've done this plenty of times before with Apple Bloom. Though this one isn't nearly as bad as the ones she made."

"HEY!" Apple Bloom shouted from the other room. "I HEARD THAT!"

Granny Smith and Big Macintosh laughed. The red stallion fastened the new diaper onto Little Seed's flank, disposed of the old one, and put her back into the stroller. Now awake, Big Macintosh was able to look into her eyes. They were green just like her parents'. They were so innocent. Big Macintosh found himself lost in Little Seed's eyes.

A smile formed on Granny Smith's face as she started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Apple Bloom asked as she reentered the room.

"Oh, your brother's discovering what it means to be a parent."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a really good look at them Apple Bloom. They're forming a bond that can only be formed when a parent and child look at each other for the first time."

Apple Bloom studied Big Macintosh and Little seed. There was indeed something a little strange about the way they were looking at each other, but she couldn't tell what. "I don't understand."

"I guess you have to experience for yourself to understand it."

"Did you experience it Granny?"

"Why of course I did. Felt it the day your father was born. It truly is a wonderful thing. Maybe if you have a foal of your own someday you'll see for yourself."

Big Macintosh shook his head and finally regained himself. He started to make for the front door but was stopped by Granny Smith.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"To go and survey the apple orchard, make sure everything's alright."

"Well aren't you forgetting something?" Big Macintosh looked at Granny Smith funny. "You're not just going to leave your daughter here are you?"

"But you said that you would look after her when I'm doing my farm work."

"You're not going to be doing anything that requires your full attention. You can take her with you."

Big Macintosh sighed. "Yes Granny." He pushed the stroller out as he walked through the apple orchard. He survived each seedling to make sure it was planted properly. He was happy to see that Applejack had done her job right. He rolled the stroller around the orchard as he survived the rest of the trees. All of them were healthy.

Little Seed looked at the world around her in awe. This was her first time seeing anything outside of the hospital. This whole world was so big. She loved all the different colors, sounds, and sights in the orchard.

Big Macintosh took her under a large, shady apple tree and sat himself down. He gave the tree a little tap with his hoof and a couple apples fell beside him. But one had also landed into Little Seed's stroller which caused him to jump up and rush over to it. To Big Macintosh's relieve it hadn't hit her. Little Seed however was trying to bite down on it with her toothless gums. This made Big Macintosh laughed.

"You're too young to eat an apple." He said as he took the apple from her. Little Seed reached towards the apple making babbling noises. Big Macintosh smiled. "You really want it? Well I guess nopony can blame you. Apples are the best food in the world." Then he got an idea. With the apple in his maw, Big Macintosh pushed to stroller back into the house. He went to the kitchen and took out a knife to skin the apple. Once it was bare, he took a bowl and held the apple over it. With the slightest force, the strong stallion was able to turn the apple into a gooey mush. He started spoon feeding this mush to Little Seed, who enjoyed every spoonful. "Just like your father." He said smiling to himself.

The next day all of Cheerilee's students were happy to see her back in class. They were so happy in fact that they paid extra attention to the lesson and no one caused any trouble at all. Cheerilee was so impressed by her students' behavior that she gave them extra recess. But she stopped Apple Bloom before she went outside.

"Uh, Apple Bloom," She began. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Did I do anything wrong?" Apple Bloom asked worried.

"No you didn't do anything wrong….I just want to ask about Little Seed. Is she doing alright?"

"You bet she is. You couldn't have picked a better daddy than Big Mac."

Cheerilee smiled. "Well that's good to know."

"Hey Ms. Cheerilee, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How come you and Big Mac have a baby if you aren't married?"

This question caught Cheerilee off guard. She knew that Apple Bloom was too young to know the answer. After a moment of thinking she finally came up with a response. "I'm not allowed to teach you that lesson till you're in middle school."

"But…"

"It's something that only big ponies are allowed to know."

Apple Bloom pouted. "I am a big pony." She mumbled as she walked out to the playground.

Cheerilee giggled to herself and started to write out the next lesson on the chalk board. Halfway through she heard a knock at the door. She sighed. She knew that her students couldn't keep themselves out of trouble. "Good to be back," She mumbled to herself as she went to the door. But much to her relief and surprise it was Big Macintosh at the door with Little Seed.

"Look who misses her mommy." Big Macintosh said with a smile.

Cheerilee smiled and started tickling Little Seed with her hoof. "Aw, did you miss me? Did you miss me?" Little Seed started to laugh. "She's not giving you any trouble is she?"

"Nope. She's an absolute angel." He looked at Cheerilee. "And I can see where she gets it." He said in a low voice.

"What was that?"

Big Macintosh blushed deeply. "Uh nothing…" He looked back at Cheerilee. They were both really great friends. And after that little experience with the love potion, he felt a stronger bond with her even after the spell was broken. Plus she was now the mother of his own child. "Uh hey Cheerilee…" He said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Now that we're parents…maybe we could get to know each other a little better?"

"What do you mean? We're already great friends."

"I know. But maybe…we could get a little closer…"

Cheerilee blushed. "Are you…coming on to me?"

"I don't know….I think so. Little Seed needs loving parents to raise her."

"And…parents who live separately tend to have a negative impact on their children…"

Big Macintosh walked a little closer. "I think we should do what's best for Little Seed…"

Cheerilee walked closer too. "And we might even enjoy it…"

Their eyes met each other. They instantly felt love fill their souls. And before they knew it, they were locked into a deep kiss.

Apple Bloom walked into the room. "Ms. Cheerilee Sweetie Bell scraped her…OH GROSS!"

Big Macintosh and Cheerilee jumped and blushed.

"Apple Bloom, you really should knock before you come in." Cheerilee scolded while still feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry," Apple Bloom said. "So are you two dating now?"

"Nope." Big Macintosh said. Both Cheerilee and Apple Bloom looked at him. "We're getting married."

Cheerilee gasped. "We are?"

"Eeyup! So how about it?"

"Yes!" Cheerilee shouted with glee. "I will marry you Big Macintosh." She pressed her lips against his.

"Wait…" Said Apple Bloom. "If Ms. Cheerilee marries my big brother…" She started putting some facts together. "Then that means she'll be my new sister!" She started prancing around the room. "Oh my gosh Ms. Cheerilee is going to be my sister!"

Both Cheerilee and Big Macintosh laughed. They turned their attention to Little Seed, who was sucking on her hoof. Together the new engaged couple lifted their daughter out of the stroller and smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping us realize we were meant for each other Little Seed." Cheerilee said.

"Eeyup." They both nuzzled her and smiled.


End file.
